Secrets of the one called Robin
by Raven Celiestia
Summary: set after "chosen one" several years after Ingrid is getting married to Will and everyone is invited. wedding crashers,Robin's secret revealed telling us why Robin wasthe person he was somany yrz ago Sorry suck at summaries PLZ R
1. What kind of beginning is this

__

This is set 7 years after te chosen one and ingrid is getting married to Will yay!! But somethin's about to happen not good for Vampires or Slayers.

_Anyway Read and EnJoY. _

-------=^-^=----------------------_Whatkind of beginning is this......................................................................................................._

* * *

-Light. Sun. Breathers. Something I longed to be, My friend who I swear hasn't forgotten anything that happened that day.

Night. Darkness. Vampires. I now am what I never wanted to be, a war rages on here in Babylon, and I'm forced to take part in it. The killing, Vampires, Werewolves, Slayers, and Half-breeds. All fighting for reign. I can't say I'm not enjoying it, because I am. The thing is soon I'll have to go back.

** 7 Years later **

As is known I no longer live in my old home, running from it for fear of facing my only friend. The friend I left behind the one who's memory I wiped. Now I'm going back to where it all started. Mainly because my sister is having her wedding there and she lives there. Ingrid and her soon to be husband Will have been busy, the now have two children a boy and a girl, Damien and Amelia. She invited the whole family and then some.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Robin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

7:26p.m.

There are sure a lot of Vlad's relatives here, hope they don't bite. I hate this, it's been 7 long years. Damn I was hoping to never to come back here.

"Oh, well hello Robin. It's been a long time you never visit us." It was Ingrid in her Pitch black dress wearing her long cape over it. Will was right next to her dressed proper to the special occasion.

"Yeah, about that I was too busy growing up. What matters is that I'm here now and I'm the one sing for your wedding remember." I said hopelessness in my voice.

"Ha, this'll be a laugh. Well sing something fitting for the moment. Or something dark signifying the end of the world or something _I_ would like." She smiled leaning in and whispering the name of her song.

I frowned, "You're kidding right I don't even---

"What don't know what you'll sing well guess I'll have to --"

"No don't worry I sing it perfectly in it's original language." _Crap, _I slapped on a nervous smile and walked up to the band and explained how we had to change plans. All I hope is that no _Slayers_ decided to crash the wedding.

Vlad walked into the "living room" or more like the ball room because of it's size. There was a mix of Vampires, Breathers, and Hybrids. Glancing at Ingrid she looked stupendously happy. Her little ones were running around having fun with others children. How they've grown Damien was already 6 and Amelia 7. There are so many people you have to be careful not to accidentally shove someone to the grown.

The music started it sound familiar to Vlad, something Ingrid her self would design.

Hi Miss Alice Anata garasu nome de donna yume woMirareru no?Mirareru no?

Mada atashiKokoro ga saketeNagarederuTsukurottaSukima ni sasaruKioku-tachiHi Miss AliceAnata ga jitsu noKuchi de dare ni ai waNageteru no?Nageteru no?Mou atashiKotoba o tsumakushita no netsuSame kittemeteru outamoUtae naiStill, you do not answer

"He pulled it off didn't he." Ingrid smiled raising her brow. "Now for all of us to---

"DIE. And this time for good"

Thank for reading I love you all, nOt.

Anyway please review one this fic tell me what's wrong with it is it boring is it good, great, Awsome or the worst thing u've ever read. Do tell me So I can some improve it. Thatnkz and read me later in a couple hour I'll update again.

RCelestia


	2. Angry BOY R

_Hello here. Told you just a couple hours and I'd update. Not saying anything just that Robin and others might seem OC and Robin's going to get pissed off. That's all EnJoy////=^-^=////_

"Die. And this time for good." Breathers from the crowed raced to the slayers equipping them selves with stakes, Uv rounds, and other stuff that could certainly kill a vampire. People were running for the exit's trying to dough the on coming arrows and gun firing of the Slayers. Vampires stood beside a tall pale figure with a simple black Tee and black skinny jeans leading them all. He was non-other than Vladimir Dracula. He was about to 'engage in battle' I mean it'd be fine and all if there weren't kids in the middle of it all. _Crap. _

Running to them dragging them out of the line of fire, " Hide here OK. Promise me." Robin waited for a responds they nodded their heads and he covered them with the table cloth. Turning around to find a gun pointed at his face.

"Die vampire" _oh crap. Of all people Jonno. Damn I hate my life._

"Do you know if I'm a vampire?" Robin challenged him staring at him with narrow eyes.

"Yes"

"Sorry about this" He kicked the slayer hard in the nuts and kneed him in the face. "I don't need to be a vampire to do that." he ran for the door when a woman blocked his way, _for the love of…_ "I just want to get out of here." She didn't look like she was buying it. "Hey you kill me that's murder, lady."

Vlad was behind her ready to pounce on her. "No!!!" I yelled at him.

She turned pointing her gun at Vlad, as good a distraction as ever Robin took the opportunity to smash a glass vase at her knocking her out.

"Who are you to tell ME what to do." The words were spat out with venom laced in tone.

He was about to answer him when a slayer shot at him with an arrow piercing his side. Robin double over grabbing his side in an attempt to stop the pain. He had to pull the thing out, it hurt just to move. So that's exactly what he was doing pulling it out slowly. "UGH!!!!!! Damn it, You damn Slayers!!!"

"That's what you get for siding with Vampire, _Robin_."

"OH_, look who it is JONNO._ Didn't I kick you in the nuts, you should be on the floor holding what little you have." _pain, pain Damn it. Why Do I always get the short end of the straw._

"Robin" It was a whisper, that Vlad himself didn't mean to speak. So long ago, too long it has been since he's actually seen Robin. Not that he wasn't planning to, but this wasn't the way he wanted to see him with a arrow piercing his side.

"You kill me Jonno and I'll make sure to haunt you even after death." He gritted his teeth fighting back the pain in is side. He bracing him self for yet another arrow in his face. The shot was heard but it missed it's target. Vlad had pulled Robin out of the way and was now flitting away to somewhere 'safe' for Robin.

Robin Open his eyes just a peek to see blur of colors. The pressure of air was getting to him, making him nauseous until Vlad stopped and placed Robin on a bed as gently as possible.

"AHHHHH!!! Damn it" _I hope they burn in hell for this shit. _He started coughing up blood, "Great. ….why can't I just …..faint already. UGHH!"

"Because we still have to pull that out of you." Vlad's voice low and grim.

"Is he going to be okay?" Two chilren asked.

"Out. And close the door behind you." Vlad ordered.

Taking the deepest breath he (Robin) could take at the moment he nodded at Vlad.

"Ok here goes." Vlad placed one hand round the punctured flesh and the other on the arrow. He pulled….

"AAAHhhhhhhhh Damnitalltohell." Flaring his nostrils he screamed out every possible cures, "I swear I'm going to kick Jono's ass Hard. The bastard Oh, he's gonna get… his." After wasting what little energy he had on ranting about how he'd 'Kick the crap out of Jonno' He fell asleep tears running down his eyes.

Being done with bandaging Robin's wound he brushed away Robin's short banges and saw the tears running Robin's face. The weird thing was that one tear was red the other black.

__

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=^-^=~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Well I hope you liked it Cuz me tried. But antway plz review I like reviews no matter what say the truth and tell me what's wrong to improve my writing. Well, Read me later.


	3. wHo

**He woke with fear in his eyes, terror griping his body causing him to tremble. What he had seen was unpleasant, having to deal with a vampire was hard enough, now came another figure in to the picture one which threaten to ruin his life. This figure is in the shape of a man one which will wreak havoc and destroy everything and everyone Robin knows. **

**So he moves slowly, cautiously so as not to wake the others and the pain he bore on his side. Crossing the hallway of the apartment and entering the living room, he took a jacket that was next to the door. He supported himself on the wall as a small wave of pain and dizziness over took him. He dragged his way to the door and upon opening it, standing there was the man who he had seen in his sleep, the man that was standing there was one he knew very well. The one person who had discovered Robin and wanted him for his abilities. **

**Robin's eyes shone with terror as he beheld the figure standing in front of him, Quickly he went to close the door but failed as the man strength was greater that his own. A hand clamped down on his mouth before he had the chance to scream and a long arm held him tight. **

**But Robin was about to let this man drag him away with out a fight, so he raised his foot to the wall and pushed. The man's grip loosened and Robin took the opportunity to swing at him with the coat rack hitting him square in the jaw. He herd a crack and the man fell backwards with a loud thud. **

**But this didn't stop him for he rose once more, grabbed his head and cracked it back in to place. He loomed over Robin, Red eyes rooting him to the spot. **

"**Go to hell you son of a bitch!" He swung the coat rack But the man grabbed it and elbowed Robin in the head knocking him out instantly.**

"**I have finally found you." with a wicked grin he picked up the limb and flash stepped out of there. **

**Vlad woke up that night looking for Robin in his room only to find it was empty. **_**'Where the hell is he?' **_**He looked everywhere, he even asked the kids but they knew nothing of Robin or where he was. This worried Vlad so he searched for Robin coming up with nothing. Pissed off at himself for not being able to find Robin. Him who was the Grand High Vampire couldn't find a breather. "Damn!"**

**_____________________________ *******^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)_______________!$(~~~~ London________________________________________________________**

**Days passed and still no sign of Robin. Vlad had turned in on finding Robin for tonight when the phone rang. **

"**Hello." Vlad said in a stern voice. **

"**Vlad is that you ." It was Robin, his voice was barely a whisper so small it was threatening to break.**

"**Robin where the hell are you? I've been looking for you and the---"**

"**Help me, The dock I'm--" suddenly he went silent. **

"**Who are you talking to boy, the master will be very angry at you if he finds out you're talking to someone. Let's see…", Vlad heard breathing on the other side, "So you've been talking to someone, Have you know!!" The next thing Vlad heard was Robins screaming "stop" and furniture being thrown around. Then the line went dead. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________Well That's all for today because is 12;57a.m. and my eyes are about to fall off my face so 'till then and come back to read me in 2 weeks no more like 5 days I'll defiantly have something typed up 'till then. R&R plz and thank U. And thanx U ppl who,ve reviewed this fick I love U. =^-^= **

**ACE: *Reaction* O-o WTH!**

**RC:HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA**

**~~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~xxxxxx~~~~~~~~xxxxx**


End file.
